Dinero, Salud y Amor
by Yubashiri Zoro
Summary: ShikaTema, lo sucedido después de la guerra y la llegada de un viejo enemigo para la familia Nara. Dinero, Salud y Amor, estas tres palabras significaran todo en esta historia. Capitulo corto, pero la trama, prometo sera buena.
1. Prólogo: Un momento

**Buenos días, tardes, noches en todo el mundo que me lee, y yo sé que me leen mucho. Sin embargo veo pocos review, xD. En fin, escribo por placer sin ningún fin lucrativo, los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto, si fueran míos, ya hubieran cambiado muchas cosas.**

**Traigo muchas ideas, preparadas para todos ustedes, como esta, como verán tengo una historia principal que si bien la actualizo todos lo lunes, el capitulo de esta semana ya lo subí y mi historia secundaria que la subo todos los sábados, también ya la subí.**

**Esta historia y muchos mas serán como historias terciarias, capítulos cortos pero una trama genial.**

**También están los One Shot, traeré mas siempre y cuando entre a los 100 retos Shikatema, apúrate Titxutemari (Habanera sangrienta).**

**La historia tiene que ser leída con una música, / watch?v= RvJyk2iNcrM, The Blue Bird, si la cancion termina y no terminaron de leer, la reinician xD. Finalmente, sin más que decir los dejo con el prólogo.  
**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

―No… por favor no me abandones… no ahora. ― Habló una mujer entre lágrimas arrodillada al costado de un cuerpo en un charco de sangre.

_Espera, no estaba sola, un hombre alto con una gran casaca de cuero que casi podía llegar al piso la acompañaba de pie, además su cabeza estaba cubierta y tenía cicatrices en la cara, también había un joven con un gran bufanda sosteniendo algo en su mano llorando y una mujer de cabello rojizo realizando ninjutsu médico al cuerpo inerte en ese tremendo charco de sangre._

_Las dos personas que lloraban, me confundieron, porque lloraban, el joven lloraba a mares. Sin embargo aquella kunoichi que le sujetaba la mano, arrodillada a su costado le imploraba que no la abandonase, porque, ella lloraba peor, parecía que algo o parte de ella se estuviesen muriendo con ese hombre._

_A lo lejos puedo ver una gran batalla, choques de kunais y shuriken, que pasa. El hombre alto con cicatrices parece que va hablar._

―Ya no podemos hacer nada, murió… ― Engrosando su voz, ya que la situación a lo lejos se ponía cada vez peor.

―¡No! ― Gritó la mujer en lágrimas ―no lo dejare aquí. ― soltando su mano, comenzó a golpearlo. ―¡No me abandones, por favor no ahora! ― Terminó gritando.

_Esa mujer que se propondría, primero lloraba, luego gritaba, lo soltaba y ahora estaba golpeando su pecho como si así fuera a vivir, un momento, seguía llorando además gritaba de la impotencia, sentí pena por ella._

―Ayúdame con el cuerpo… nos reuniremos con los refuerzos. ― Le habló el hombre alto al joven para que lo ayudase.

La mujer seguía llorando, no quería separarse de su cuerpo ya empezaba a balbucear de impotencia.

―Sujétala y llévatela. ― Ordenó el hombre alto a la ninja médico. Ella obedeció y se la llevo a la mujer a un lugar seguro.

_Un momento, porque estoy observando todo esto, donde estoy… esperen podrían ayudarme… no me hacen caso… parece que la mujer que se encuentra llorando va a decir algo._

―No me abandones, Shikamaru, por favor… vive… no me dejes sola. ― terminó de hablar alejándose cada vez más en direcciones opuestas. ―¡Shikamaru Te amo…! ― Gritó ya desde lo lejos.

_EL hombre alto y el niño con el cuerpo se fueron por un lado y la ninja médico con la mujer que lloraba se fue en una dirección opuesta._

_Un momento, esa mujer dijo mi nombre._

_Yo soy el cuerpo que estaba en ese charco de sangre, no entiendo, si yo estoy acá quien era él._

_No puede ser, que es esa luz, me ciega… no entiendo que pasa, pero lo que no logro comprender aun es porque esa mujer, rubia de cuatro coletas con un gran abanico lloraba por mí, implorando que no la dejase sola y mejor aún porque dijo que me amaba._

_Un momento, será que estoy muerto._

* * *

**Que les pareció, muy corto pero para empezar esta bien. **_  
_

**El porque de la música, verán todo estos capítulos tendrán una música que los acompañara maso menos para trasmitir mis palabras. Y ver si les gusta mis géneros musicales xD.**

**La historia es 100% Shikatema.**


	2. Fantasmas del Pasado

**Buenos días, tardes, noches en todo el mundo que me lee, y yo sé que me leen mucho. Sin embargo veo pocos review, xD. En fin, escribo por placer sin ningún fin lucrativo, los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto, si fueran míos, ya hubieran cambiado muchas cosas.**

**Ahora les traigo la continuación de esta historia, si bien puede ser muy bizarra espero entenderme muy bien. **

**Ahora, este capitulo debia haber ido acompañado de Long Kiss Goodbye de HALCALI. Sin embargo, le encontré una mejor adaptación a Lovers de 7!. Disfruten.**

**Sin mas, muchas gracias por leerme.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Fantasmas del Pasado**

* * *

―Deja de pensar en él… ― Habló un hombre alto cuando golpeo a una mujer en la mejilla.

Vi a la mujer tocarse la mejilla sonrojada de tan duro golpe, me dio impotencia de no poder defenderla, pero porque tenia estas visiones, si nadie me ve porque yo sólo puedo verla a ella y todo lo que hace…

―Te he dicho que no vuelvas a pensar en él. ― Antes de terminar de hablar o acertar otro golpe, la mujer lo detuvo en seco y le hablo muy fuerte.

Realmente esa mujer era muy problemática, pero porque exactamente a ella la veía.

―Nunca… ― no pudiendo contener las lágrimas ―nunca… me entiendes nunca te atrevas a lastimar a una kunoichi de Suna.

Tras estas palabras la mujer invoco un abanico seguido de una comadreja, al hombre lo mando a volar fuera de aquel cuarto causando una gran explosión. Esa mujer si que daba miedo.

―Porque me dejaste sola Shikamaru… ― sollozando mientras hablaba.

Mi nombre, volvió a repetirlo, esa mujer daba miedo y no lloraba por el golpe… me sentí muy mal porque lloraba por mi… pero quien rayos es… como puedo abrazar algo que simplemente traspaso… acaso soy un fantasma.

Veo que dos hombre han llegado para abrazarlas, les dice lo que ocurrió y el castaño va a haber al hombre que oso ponerle una mano encima mientras el de cabellos rojos la abraza y la acomoda en su pecho, serán sus hermanos…

Oigo un grito de muerte, el castaño acaba de matar al hombre que golpeo a su hermana con una combinación de marionetas. Él regresa.

―Temari, ya me encargue de él ― abrazando a su hermana ―pero ― hizo una pausa ―no crees que ya debes de olvidarlo han pasado 5 años.

5 años de que, que le ocurrió a ella, porque sigue llorando a mares en el pecho de sus hermanos. La ultima vez que la vi fue cerca de mi cuerpo inerte y bañado en sangre, que le ocurre, sólo sé que ella me recuerda y me ama… pero yo no se quien es ella.

―Temari, no lo malentiendas ― hablo el menor ―pero este es el segundo asesinato que hacemos en 5 años. ― Los tres rieron, pero solo por un momento la kunoichi de Suna.

―Creo que debo ir a Konoha. ― Soltó la rubia.

―Estas segura. ― Respondieron los dos al unísono.

―Si, ― respondió ― ya han pasado 5 años de su muerte, debo estar con él, porque lo amo y juramos estar toda nuestra vida juntos.

―Temari… ― asintieron los dos hermanos. ―Porque te haces esto eh… ― hablo el menor.

―Porque lo amo, Gaara, lo amo… ― lloro, ya no sollozaba ― lo único que no pudimos lograr fue un hijo…

El abrazo de los hermanos me conmovió, pude sentir latir mi corazón… Un momento no estoy muerto… ágilmente puse mi mano en su hombro de la kunoichi, creo que me sintió.

Volteo a verme, si me sintió pero no me pudo ver… eso significa que estoy vivo, pero donde esta mi cuerpo… sus hermanos la miraron extraña.

La bella kunoichi dejo la habitación con rumbo a Konoha, mi tierra natal, tal vez hay encuentre respuestas.

―Y pensar que viajo cada día después de su muerte. ― Habló el castaño.

―Es amor, Kankuro, amor… ― se cruzo de brazos ―han pasado 5 años de su muerte, y recién este año la empezaron a cortejar y mira lo que paso.

Ambos rieron.

―Lo sé… mi hermanita solo amó, ama y amara a ese vago bueno para nada.

Ella me amó, me ama y me seguirá amando. Temari, porque no puedo recordarte, que soy yo, estoy vivo o soy un fantasma, en Konoha encontrare respuestas.

En las puertas de la villa se encontraba… en su frente llevaba el protector de Suna y en su garganta llevaba el protector de Konoha, además en su abanico, en el lomo, decía perfectamente: Shikamaru y Temari un amor para siempre.

Se limpio las lágrimas y salió de su villa, rumbo a la mía.

* * *

―Aquí es… ― se oyó una voz ronca.

7 hombres encapuchados veían una gran montaña, con una gran piedra en la entrada de la cueva desde un gran monte elevado.

―Si mi señor Kirikuzu ― respondió uno de ellos ―5 años y este es su nuevo escondite.

―Ese tipo vale mucho dinero en el mercado negro, así que a él manténganlo vivo lo máximo posible ― hizo una pausa ―al resto matenlos…

Todos se organizaron para atacar dicha cueva.

* * *

**Cinco años, que paso en ese tiempo, quién es Kirikuzu, porque Shikamaru es un fantasma... que significa la dos bandas y el mensaje en su abanico de Temari. Todo lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo titulado; Capitulo 2: Luz**

**Me encanto la canción, es el opening 9 de Naruto shippuden, además de que Shikamaru se le confiesa a Temari en un especial de Rock Lee. **

**Sobre el apocalipsis Zombie versión Naruto, es una historia muy aparte de todas. Gracias por leerme.**

**Déjenme**** algún review me hace feliz, mi historia principal la subiré el viernes.**


End file.
